Cats vs Dogs
by UnperfectButLovingIt
Summary: Lillian died after being shot but somehow survived. Now she is being sent off to her cousins house and what adventures she shall have there. She meets some Werewolves, Vampires and understands mmore about being a shapeshifter herself. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Okay guys this is my first fanfic and i had this idea stuck in my head for a long time I hope you like it and enjoy**

**Oh and I don't own any of Twilight except for my characters.**

I watched the trees flash by the car windows. I was getting sent to a small ass town after miraculously coming back to life after getting shot 3 times; once in the head, twice in the chest. I know what you're thinking. How the hell is she alive? Let me tell you that I have NO idea how I am alive.

I'm living with my cousin and his fiancée after my mum said I needed to get away for a while. She was sad to see me go but she knew she was doing the right thing. I was glad to come here. It's not every day someone dies then comes back to life.

I am now in the car with a very scared looking cousin. He was just as confused as I was but he took me on. He said his fiancée needed help with a couple of his friends.

Sam had got a lot bigger than I last remembered. He was now twice my size, cut off his long hair (which by the way, I had wanted him to cut off for a long time) and got totally ripped.

I remembered when I was younger; he was a pimply kid that I towered over but according to him that changed 2 years ago.

"Are you okay Lil?" he asked cautiously. I just nodded my head but he didn't buy it. I gave him a smile but he did not seem to calm down.

After a few uncomfortable and awkward minutes in silence we came to a house that I presumed was his. I opened the door of his old truck and jumped out. I landed cat-like on the ground in a crouch but straightened up when I saw Sam looking at me with curiosity.

After I had 'died' I had gone through this dream status. In that 'dream' I had encounter my father and he told me of the shape shifters; People who could change fully into an animal. He had told me that I had this power and that I should phase as soon as possible. I had woken up after that and my like mum started hysterically crying. Once she had stopped crying we were told I had to stay in the hospital for another 3 days.

It was VERY boring and the food SUCKED. After the 3 days had gone, I was finally allowed to go home. While I was lying in bed a strange sensation went through me and the next thing you know I'm a massive black leopard, stronger than a lion and faster than a cheetah. I phased back and found my clothes in tatters. After that my mother had explained everything and that was when she told me I was coming here.

I jumped on a plane and spent 3 hours on it going from Australia to _. When I got here Sam was waiting for me. We got into his car and then we were off. And now here we are.

Sam walked up to the door and held it open for me. I hesitantly went through and was met by the site of big buff boys. I laughed at the thought but physically shook my head.

A motherly lady came forward and smiled at me, embracing me into a hug. She had black hair and three scars running down her face. She was still beautiful despite the scars and i hugged her back/

She didn't flinch at my high temperature. Of course she didn't. She had a werewolf for a fiancée for god sake

Oh yeah, I knew that they were werewolves. It's not hard to see. They each high temperatures, were stronger than anyone else and also that they flinched when my scent came through the door.

"So you're Lillian. Sam's cousin" I nodded and gave her a smile.

"Yes Ma'am. " I turned to Sam and raised my eyebrow. Did they know that I 'died'? He nodded his head and I smiled. One less secret to keep from them.

"Please call me Emily"

"Okay. Call me Lil. Anyway, I just want to know if you guys know about my…incident" Emily's mouth turned into a frown and she silently nodded her head. I turned to the others and saw them nod all their heads too.

I shrugged "mmkay, anyway I'm hungry. Got anything to eat" Sam burst out laughing and walked over and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"You're going to get on perfectly with these wolves" I burst out laughing because I of course knew of their _secret_ and they didn't know mine. Well this started out pretty good.

But sometimes all good things come to an end.

**Well I hoped you liked it and if you did (or didn't) please press the little box below with the words 'REVEIW' on it... c'mon you know you want to :)**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note **

**Umm hey guys, I somehow got a lot of reviews on this story and I'm like whatever ill keep writing it but I really really hate the chapter where it explains how she is a witch. I think I went a bit too far. I don't know, Anyway so I'm going to rewrite that chapter but I'm happy with the first one :)**

**I haven't really been updating since my family and I were moving and I had to help lifting and moving and let me tell you, I am so tired :)**

**So I'll try and get a chapter up today or tomorrow for you guys to read.**

**See ya Earthling and Martians of Mars ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the better version of this story. The other one was just … bad. Anyway I hope this one is better and if it is REVIEW!**

I leaned back into my chair and watched as the others wolfed, no pun intended, down their food. I had met Quil, Embry, Jake, Jared and Kim, Leah and Seth. Sam said Paul, Collin and Brady were out at work and I would meet them tomorrow.

I raised my eyebrows at Sam. "Do they always eat like that? Shouldn't they, you know, chew?"

Sam chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "You really can't stop them. You're no better though. What was that? Your fourth plate" he wasn't smiling but I could see the amusement in his eyes and what was that, a twitch of the mouth.

"Sam what are you saying? Are you calling me fat?" I said mock offended.

Emily watched on as her fiancée and I argued playfully. She shook her head and got up.  
>"Where are my manners? Emily thank you for feeding me and also housing me"<p>

She smiled and rested her hand on my shoulder. "It's all right Lil, it's a pleasure having you here"

I smiled and got up. I arched my back and when I heard a crack, stopped.

"Doesn't that hurt? When it cracks?" I looked over to where the voice came from.  
>Sitting directly in front of me and next to, Quil I think his name was, was a little girl about the age of four.<br>I laughed and shook my head. "No, it doesn't hurt but don't you go trying it. Then it might hurt" she nodded

"what's your name anyway Hun?"  
>"My names Claire and I'm four and a half years old" she said holding out her fingers and bending another one so it looked like a half. I laughed and thought of my little brother who used to do that.<br>But sadly, he grew up and hit puberty. That's when he stopped being my little brother.  
>Sam noticed my sad expression and had concern in his eyes. I shook my head and smiled.<br>He may be family but he was never close to my brother. He always hated him.

"Well Claire, I think you may be my new best friend" she squealed and launched herself into my arms. I laughed and moved her around so she was on my back.

"So tell me new best friend" she said in her little voice "why are you here? Emily said I wasn't allowed to ask but I really want to know" she ended it with a pout and I giggled.

"Well, I went on a little adventure. I went and battled dragons, saved princes and I even saw mermaids" she looked up at me with wide eyes. I walked into the lounge room and set her down on the couch and sat in front of her.

"What happened?"

"Well, I went to my house and my mother said I had to get food for my family so I went. I started walking when I found a shortcut so I went down it but an ogre found me and attacked. I was sent to the small hospital and they said I was dead." She gasped and jumped on my lap. I fell back and she sat on my stomach.

"But then how are you alive?"

"Well I fought back against the shadows and survived" I jumped up and swung her around. She laughed and cheered

"Then my mum sent me here so I could recover. And here I am. "I put her on my back again and raced into the kitchen. Emily was watching with amusement as was everyone else.

"Under the roof of pretty princesses" I said gesturing to the girls "and big princes who might I say look more like bears and wolves" I heard the boys snicker and the girls stifled their laughs behind their hands

"The boys don't look like wolves." She said with a frown. Her face brightened and she reached over to whisper something in my ear "but if you want something, ask me because Leah said I have all of them on a tight leash"

I started laughing hysterically and I saw the boys all look over and glare at Leah. That caused me to laugh even more until I was on the verge of tears.

"Okay okay, let Quil take Claire before Lil drops her" Sam said over my laughing but Claire just tightened her grip.

I smiled at her but passed her very to the tall boy in front of me. He smiled warmly and proceeded on taking her out the front door: To her house probably.

I wiped away the tears falling down my face and shook my head. I let out a loud yawn and Sam came over and put his arm over my shoulders. I leant my head against his shoulder and yawned again.

"Come on, you were on a long flight and you look really tired"

"No shit Sherlock" I mumbled and he chuckled. I waved to the others and Sam led me to my room.

I didn't look at my room as Sam laid me on my bed.

I thought about my day. About Claire and the guys, how much I missed my mum and even about me not phasing. I might have to tomorrow or I might lash out and I really don't want that to happen.

I closed my eyes fully and sleep welcomed me with open arms.

**Okay I hope that one is better :) and also if you know how she got shot with help from her G/PG rated story then review it or message me. You know whichever one suits you.**

**So any way REVIEW and I just might update again **

**-DreamingInATeacup **

**P.S Thanks to twilightlover1596, JellyBeane, Mythical Words, Lorna Roxen and missamazing7285 for reviewing. It means so much to me to know that people actually like reading this :)**


End file.
